Reckless Life
by hollowsoulZzz
Summary: Lacy, discovered by Master Splinter at a young age, grew up with the turtles. This is her story. Will there be drama? Romance? Action? Pranks? Probably. LeonardoXoc. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Rise of the Turtles

Splinter had just returned from the surface world bringing supplies down for his sons. Tomorrow was their birthday, they would be turning six.

He was walking down a sewer drain when he heard a wave of water go rushing down the way. Quickly he moved out of harms way and let the water sift through the grate up a head. A flash of white caught his eye, there was a child in there!

Impulsively, he reached out and snatched the child from the water and pulled them to safety. It was a girl, no older than his sons, but different. She had white hair and extremely pale skin, he could see the blue veins clearly through her complexion. She was sputtering out water and slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes were a pale purple-blue. She stared up at Splinter with a vacant expression.

Could she see me? Splinter wondered.

"I can see you." She spoke quietly.

"What are you doing here young one?" Splinter asked gently.

Her eyes seemed to focus on Splinter as if she was looking through him or searching for something.

"You're Hamato Yoshi." She said.

At this Splinter was surprised, how could a six year old girl know his name?

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I saw it in your head." She replied as a matter of factly.

Splinter realized this girl could read minds, not something you find every day.

"Do you have somewhere to be young one?" He asked.

Maybe she could stay with my family, Splinter thought, that is if she has nowhere to go.

The young girl looked like she was concentrating on him again and exclaimed, "I can live with you?!"

Splinter sighed, "Yes my dear, but word to the wise, looking into people's heads without permission is not polite."

"Oh." She seemed crestfallen, "Okay."

Splinter picked her up.

"You have a wonderful gift dear," He said, "What is your name?"

"My name's Lacy, I'm Lacy and I'm four." She smiled.

"Four?!" He exclaimed and smiled, "Do you know when your birthday is?"

"Tomorrow."

Of course.

Lacy's POV:

"HAPPY MUTATION BIRTHDAY!"

We all sat around the kitchen table eating algae and worms when Michelangelo brought out a cake.

"Made of algae, and worms." Raphael said disappointedly.

"What's the frosting made out of?"

"You don't want to know."Mikey replied.

I passed on the green cake and walked to my room. My room was my sanctuary, it had everything needed to relax me from my crazy family. My charcoals for drawing, my comic books, my chemical kit for creating poisons (I was the poison expert in our family), my punching bag, and my long wall of knives.

I flopped onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Fourteen, today I am fourteen years old. I looked at a discarded comic book on my floor and focused. It slowly levitated up and down.

Somehow, I was given powers, I can read minds, levitate objects, and create and manipulate a force field.

A cheering from the kitchen peaked my interest. I went out to investigate.

"Whats going on?" I asked the turtles who were all giving each other high threes.

"We're going to the surface tonight!" Leonardo cheered.

My eyes widened and I looked at Sensei. He nodded.

"Wow uh cool." I said nervously.

"C'mon Lacy, Space Heroes is on!" Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the living room. I inwardly groaned but smiled on the outside. Space Heroes was his favorite show, he was my best friend.

We watched half the season with Leo quoting all of Captain Ryan's lines.

I was almost asleep when Donnatello and Mikey came out and yelled, "It's go time!"

Running into my room I grabbed my travel poison kit, my blow darts, and some throwing knives. Hooking them up to my utility belt, I undressed out of my shorts and shirt and threw on black cargo pants and a long sleeve black shirt. When I was ready I viewed myself in my cracked mirror and nodded.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world, you must maintain awareness at all times."

"Hai Sensei."

"Stay in the shadows."

"Hai Sensei."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Hai sensei."

"Everyone is a stranger!"

"Hai sensei."

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Sensei!"

"Good luck my children!"

And we were gone.

Leo opened the man-hole cover and we all climbed out.

"Woah!"

The outside world looked…dirty.

"Its so beautiful." Mikey said.

We started walking down the street with Leo saying there's adventure anywhere when a boy on a motorcycle came up. He stopped and stared at us, obviously confused.

"GRRR!" Raph growled and made a scary face.

The boy screamed and ran away. Leaving behind a box.

"We're too exposed down here, let's go up." Leo suggested.

Mikey grabbed the box and headed up.

"Pih-za?" Mikey read.

"I think it's pronounced pea-zza." I said looking at the box curiously.

"Should we open it?" Donnie asked.

"Careful it might be dangerous." Leo said.

Raphael rolled his eyes and opened the box.

"I-I think it's food."

"Not like any food I ever saw." Raph noted. I picked up one of the triangles and was about to bite into it.

"Wait!" Leo asked. I jumped.

"What?!"

"Why do you have to try it, Mikey should." Leo said nervously.

"Leo C'mon, I spent years building up an immunity to poisons from all over the world, surely I can handle this."

I took a bite. My eyes widened.

"What?!"

"What is it?!"

"Sooo good!" I mumbled and swallowed the rest. The boys all followed and ate some of it.

"I'd never thought I'd eat anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raph exclaimed.

"I LOVE IT UP HERE!"

After the pizza was gone we all went running on the rooftops. I was leading, because I was the fastest.

"Slow down Lacy!" Leo hissed.

"Maybe you should just hurry up!" I giggled.

I stopped on a building and looked at the view. It wasn't so bad from the sky.

The boys joined me.

"Alright guys, I think its time to go home." Leo said.

We all groaned and started to turn.

"Wait guys, look!" Donny exclaimed.

We looked to where he was pointing and saw two humans walking down the street.

"She's the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen." Donnie mumbled.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raph snorted.

"My point still stands." Donnie huffed.

Suddenly a van cut off the humans, men started to come out and attack them.

"We gotta save them!"

"Splinter's instructions were very clear, we're supposed to stay away from people." Leo said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"But they need help Leo!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero, since when do Heroes ask for permission?!" Raph barked.

"They don't but-"

"Well I'm going." Donnie yelled and sprung into action.

Mikey followed and so did I. I crept onto the metal building stairs and watched.

Raph and Leo Sprung after.

I watched them fight for a while, seeing them run into each other and clumsily fight these men.

I took out a blow dart and covered it with a paralyzing poison. Waiting for a chance to strike, I held the blow gun to my lips.

Open shot. Quick blow. Off it flew.

I watched as the dart hit the man, but deflected off of his neck?!

"What are they made of metal?!" I exclaimed and jumped down, joining the fight.

Donnie caught the girl and she screamed, which made Donnie scream.

Donnie and Mikey were pushed back, I pushed a force field onto three guys. A fourth snuck up behind me and threw me at Mikey. We both crash landed.

"They've got the girl!" Donnie cried as they were getting away.

I jumped up and ran after the speeding away van.

I ran past the boys and followed the van for several miles. I caught up to it and jumped on the side. The metal guys took out some sort of laser gun and started shooting at me. One hit my arm and I screamed at the burn, falling off the van. I skidded to a stop, laying on my side on the street. Slowly I got up and inspected myself. My shoulder had a nasty burn on it and I had scratches on my arm from the street.

I groaned. I didn't feel any pain strangely, it must be my adrenaline. I looked up to see the boys were no where in sight. I walked to the nearest man-hole and jumped down.

I started staggering when I got to the layer, I was dizzy. My face felt wet, I touched it and saw blood.

Yelling was evident from the dojo. I walked in.

"H-hi guys." I stammered.

"There she i- woah!"

I collapsed on the ground. There was shuffling around me.

"What happened?" Sensei exclaimed.

"Van shot me." I croaked.

"Boys help her, then come back, we have a lot more to discuss."

Leonardo's POV:

I carried the unconscious Lacy to Donnie's medical table.

"What was she thinking following the van for so long!?" Raph exploded.

Raph might sound angry but he's as worried as the rest of us. Donnie's hands are shaking while wiping the blood away, Mikey hasn't said a WORD, and I won't leave lacy's side.

"I-I'm not as good with being doctor as Lacy is, but-" Donnie stuttered.

"Just fix her!" Raph growled.

"Raph stop, you're not helping." I said.

Donnie sprayed some stuff onto the scratches on her arm and face than applied bandages.

"She's got a burn on her shoulder… I don't know what to do about that." Donnie mumbled.

There was a pause.

"Lacy has all of her potions labeled in her room." Mikey said quietly.

"Potions? Oh medicines." Donnie said.

"When were you in her room?!"I asked him.

"She lets me go in all the time." Mikey replied and smiled.

"Well I'm not going in there." Raph said, "Last time I went in her room to grab a knife she said she'd skin me if I ever came back."

"Me too." I grimaced.

"Well we need something for this burn!" Don exclaimed.

I looked at Raph and we nodded.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

He threw rock and I threw scissors.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I walked into Lacy's room. Her walls were filled with charcoal drawings of our family, really good ones too. I didn't have time to marvel at her artistic skills though. I looked at her desk and saw many jars of substances, all labeled like Mikey said.

ALOE-FOR BURNS

I grabbed that bottle and rushed back.

Donnie rubbed the cream on her shoulder and sighed, "She'll be alright."

"Sensei, she'll be fine." Donnie said once we returned.

"I was thinking, if you are to save this girl, you will need a leader." He said.

I raised my hand and said, "Can I be the leader?!"

"Why should you be the leader, I kicked your butt, I should be the leader!" Raph yelled.

"Hey I'm smarter than all you guys put together, it should be me!" Donnie exclaimed.

"No way it should be me!" Mikey said.

"No, it's Leonardo." Sensei said and left.

Raphael stormed out, I sighed.

I followed Mikey out of the Dojo and into Donnie's lab.

Mikey was watching her intently.

"Why does she let you go in her room?" I asked curiously.

Michelangelo cocked his head to the side to look at me.

"Well I can only go in there when she's in there." He said.

"Yeah but why you?" I asked and frowned.

"Why, ya jealous?!" Mikey smirked, returning to his normal state.

"No!" I exclaimed. Thank goodness for my green skin.

"Relax bro, we're just close." He said.

I thought I was closest with her? I thought.

I looked at Lacy. Her black shirt was ripped around her forearms and shoulder to neck. I looked down and jumped when I saw her breathe in violently. She hopped up and her eyes sprung open.

"Lacy!" Mike and I yelled.

Mikey tackled her off the table and they landed with a thud.

She laughed then groaned, touching her cheek where the bandage was.

I helped her up and asked, "Why did you think you could take them on alone?"

She looked up at me and said, "What?"

"Why did you think you could take them on alone?!" I asked again, my anger getting the best of me.

"I just acted Leo, I saw the girl get taken and I knew I was the fastest so I didn't think-"

"That's it though, you never think!" I said.

"Why are you getting on my case?!" She raised her voice. We were face to face yelling now.

"I'm the leader, and you were being too reckless!"

"Who made you leader?!" She snorted.

"I did."

We all looked and saw Master Splinter come into the room.

"How are you feeling Lacy?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Michelangelo, could you leave us for a moment." He said. Mikey slinked out of the room cautiously.

Lacy sat on the table she was laying on and stared at Sensei. She was trying to read his mind.

"Out of my head Lacy." Master Splinter said.

"Oh come on, put your guard down for a little bit." She smiled.

Sensei developed a mental wall, from meditating to keep Lacy out of his thoughts. He should teach me that.

"Not a chance." He smiled, then got serious, "Lacy, I made Leonardo leader, it was my choice and its final, I expect you to respect that."

She sighed and said, "Hai Sensei."

He left the room and I looked at Lacy.

She looked at me and intensified her stare. She was trying to see what I was thinking.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, "You know Sensei doesn't like you going into our thoughts without our permission."

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the table. She left the room, but not without winking at me.

I felt my face heat up. I shook my head. Dumb Lacy.

Lacy's POV:

I watched as the boys went out to save the girl, while I was stuck here. Apparently I could injure myself worse, and leader instructed me to stay back. I think he was just mad about me going into his head. I didn't get too far, he's got a secret bound in the back of his head that I'm dying to find out. I know I should respect his privacy, but who does he think he is? Telling me I can't go on our first real mission.

I walked into my room and took out my charcoal, sketching my frustration.

I don't know how long I was sketching, but I heard yelling coming from the living room. Raph was chasing mikey around, threatening to beat him with a spoon.

"I didn't realize you guys were back." I said.

"We got back awhile ago, we're about to leave again." Leo said.

"Can I go?!" I exclaimed.

"Just- wait till your healed, your no good to us hurt." He said and turned.

I yelled out in frustration and went to the dojo, kicking and punching the dummy.

After an hour or so I went back to my bedroom and collapsed from exaughtion, sleep.


	2. New Friend, Old Enemy

Lacy's POV:

The next couple days I was forced to stay in the lair to recover. I didn't mind actually, after the first day, my injuries started to hurt really bad. Not to mention the anti-septic spray was extremely painful. It stung so bad!

Mikey kept me updated though, Alien brain robots, weed mutants and spider mutants. Sounded like a blast!

My injuries were all healed and I was training with sensei.

"Good work Lacy, you are very skilled with your knives, maybe next time we should work on your powers?" Sensei asked.

"Okay." I heaved, I was so tired.

I bounced out to the living room and collapsed on the couch. I think I closed my eyes and fell asleep for a couple minutes when I heard the boys.

"We're going topside!"

I sat up with new found energy and got ready.

We were doing flips off buildings. Donnie went first with a single flip, Mikey went passed him by going high on his flip.

"Top that chumps!" Mikey yelled.

I was next. I created force fields for me to step on so I could go high then Mikey.

"Ha ha!" I laughed as I went farther than them.

"Lace that's cheating!" Donnie said. I shrugged and we watched Leo.

Leo backed up, started doing flips on the building, jumped off, flipped, landed on the edge of the next building and did another flip to land. Going farther than me. I stuck my tongue out at him, he did it back.

I saw Raph smirk from the building, he cracked his neck and ran full speed at us.

"AHH!" We yelled.

"Raph get your big butt off of me!" I yelled, pushing him. I was pretty much the only person that could talk to Raphael like that. He grabbed me in a head lock. I tried to get out, but he had me solid.

"Fine, Uncle!" I called out. He smirked and let go.

Suddenly there was a noise, we all got in our ready positions, Leo up front, me and Mikey in the back.

We jumped out and saw a cat.

"Aw don't worry Leo, you might actually win this fight." Raphael teased.

Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"Aww it's a kitty!" Michelangelo squealed.

"And his name is-"

"Mittens!" A voice called out.

"Hey good guess." Mikey said. "Wait who said that?"

Mikey saw a guy calling out for his cat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To give this guy his cat back." He said innocently.

"You can't!"

"Just let Lacy do it."

"Don't look at me, I don't like cats." I said and turned around.

Mikey went off and caused a scene with the guy. We jumped down to the ally.

"Face it humans will never understand you." Raph said.

"Hey, I'm human!" I said.

"Yeah, not completely." He replied. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I'm going back to the lair." I mumbled and ran off.

"Lacy wait!" Leo called after me.

I stopped at the end of the alley when I was cut off by ninjas.

"Ninja's in new York?" Donnie asked, "Other than us?"

They started to attack. We all fought off three or four at one time. I took out my blades and spun them. Lunging and deflecting.

Suddenly a large ninja master came out and instantly attacked Leo. Leo was thrown to the wall. I was seething. I stopped the attack on my ninjas and pushed a force field on him. He punched the force, and it shattered, the force pushing me back into the wall. He continued attacking Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. I stood up, groaning and got beside the boys. Police sirens rang out.

The ninja's disappeared and so did we.

We were lounging in the living room with April, who is now our human friend.

We haven't talked much.

I was busy practicing my force fields. I couldn't understand how easily that ninja broke through mine. I had to get stronger.

I walked to my room and experimented with poisons.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in Mikey." I said.

"It's uh Leo actually."

I slowly got up, opened my door and closed it behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I-I just wanted to check on you.." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Really?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh yeah can I um come in?" He asked.

"You know you're not allowed in my room…" I said and glared at him.

"I know, I know- but you let Mikey in." He said quietly.

I looked at him, realization sinking in.

"Are you jealous that I let Mikey in my room?" I smiled.

"No!" He defended, "I just think we should all- know…um."

"Wait how did you know I let Michelangelo in." I asked, "Did he tell you?"

"Well yeah, when you were injured he told us you had medicine in your room." Leo explained.

"Did he go in my room without me there!?" I exploded.

"Uh No!" Leo exclaimed, "I actually did…but it was to get-"

I pushed a force field onto Leonardo. Crushing him into the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Go. Into. My. Room." I empathized. "Ever."

Just then Donatello walked by and saw the scene before him.

"Lacy let him go!" He yelled. I released my force and glared at Leo. He slumped away.

I turned my back on Donnie.

"What happened?" Donnie asked gently.

"He went into my room." I muttered.

"Oh yeah, I know." He said quietly.

"You and Mikey are the only ones allowed in there, why didn't you have Mikey go in to get the medicine." I asked furiously. Opening my door, welcoming the purple clad turtle inside.

"You were hurt, we didn't have time to get in detail for mikey, Leo knew what to do so he did it." Donnie explained.

I slammed my door shut, "Shoulda just let me be."

"Lacy, it wouldn't be bad if he came into your room, as long as he wasn't going through your stuff." He said, "He wouldn't see all the drawings of him."

I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"What is wrong with me?" I groaned, "Why can't I get him out of my head?"

"Probably because you like him?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "That would ruin everything!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're the smart one, how have you not figured this out!?" I exploded, "What if Leo doesn't return my feelings, then our family would be ruined, we fight enough already, we could never be together."

Donnie looked at the drawings on the wall. They were all of our family.

"I couldn't risk our family's happiness, for something so self-fish and idiotic as love." I muttered.

"Love?" Donnie asked slowly.

"Uh no! I-I didn't mean that, I meant like, I said like!" I corrected.

Donnie chuckled, "It'll all work out."

Leonardo's POV:

I stumbled to the living room, struggling for breath. Well that didn't go as planned.

"We heard yelling is everything alright?" April asked.

"Yeah, it's just freakin Lacy." I sighed and sat on the couch.

"You got it bad bro." Raph snickered.

"Shut up, all I did was ask if I could go in her room." I explained, "Then I told her about how I got the medicine from her room."

"And she didn't skin you?" Raph laughed.

"Wait do you like Lacy?" April asked and smiled.

"Uhg great, you better not tell anyone." I mumbled.

"Aw that's so cute!" April laughed, "And don't worry, I don't think she's very fond of me."

"Really?" I asked, "She was the one that kept running after the Kraang's truck."

"And got herself hurt over it." Raph muttered.

April looked down, "Maybe I should try and talk to her."

"Just not about me!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we go on patrol." I muttered and headed to the bathroom. On the way, I passed Lacy's door and ran into Donnie coming out of it.

We stared at each other for a good minute, then I glared and continued to the shower.

Donnie too!?

Lacy's POV:

I came out of my room after a little while to train.

After about 2 hours Raphael came behind me, "We're going on patrol."

"Go without me." I grunted and punched the bag.

"Girls.."He muttered. I threw a knife at the wall near his head.

"AH!"

I smiled and continued practicing.

A while after I heard footsteps behind me.

"Uhg now what!?" I exclaimed. I turned around and saw Sensei. "Oh Sensei, Sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"Why are you here training while your brothers are out?" He asked.

"Uhg, don't call them my brothers." I groaned.

"Why, am I not your father?" He asked.

"You are but-"

"They are my sons and you are my daughter, that makes you siblings." He explained.

"Yeah I know how that works Sensei, but it just makes it weird!" I exasperated.

"Are you referring to your attraction to Leonardo?" He asked.

I almost choked.

"What?!"

"I've known for a while, many years in fact, that you have admired your eldest brother, I figured to would blossom into something like this eventually." He said, "My advice is this, you may not be related by blood, but we're still a family… and no matter what happens, we'll always be a family."

I sighed and nodded, knowing there was no use arguing.

Trying to switch topics I said, "Sensei how do I make my force fields stronger?"

"I would suggest, pushing heavy weights and testing their strength, like a muscle." He explained.

I nodded and bowed to Master Splinter.

When I returned to the room with him we saw the boys doing a kata, Mikey was missing though.

Leonardo sweeped Raphael's leg. I saw father stiffen.

"Where did you learn that?!"He exclaimed.

"Mikey's friend taught it to him." Leo explained.

"That man is no friend," Master splinter said, "It comes from the shredder."

"Shredder…" I repeated.

"You mean Bradford is Shredder's student?" Leo asked.

"He must be." Splinter concluded.

"So Bradford is just pretending to be Mikey's friends to get to you." Leo said.

"Mikey's in trouble!" Raph and I exclaimed.

We rushed over to Brad's house.

Sneaking in, Raph Leo and Donnie took care of the foot ninja's, I cut Mikey free.

Mikey explained Bradford's plan and we led them towards the sewer.

Bradford and the thin black man fell right into our trap, getting swept away by raw sewage.

We did it. Thank god.


End file.
